


At peace once again

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Love, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: The war was over.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197569





	At peace once again

Scott and Isaac stepped off the plane, feeling exhausted. Isaac has fallen asleep on Scott's shoulder during the flight multiple times but it never lasted. I guess that's what war does to you.

But immediately their eyes shot open as they saw her. In truth there was nothing particularly significant about this girl. She was just another person at the airport awaiting a loved one or two. But to them, she was everything.

"Allison!" Isaac shouted, instantly bolting off towards her, leaving Scott with their bags of course. But he didn't mind. Seeing the two loves of his life dashing towards each other was amazing. And seeing them embrace each other for the first time in months filled him with too much joy to describe.

He made his way to them, getting pulled into their hug as soon as he got there.

"I missed you so much," Allison said, squeezing both their hands as she planted a kiss on each of them.

"We missed you too," said Scott. Isaac was already spoken for, basically inhaling both their scents. And Scott couldn't help looking at the silver bands on their fingers; the rings they'd gotten married and Allison and Isaac had agreed - insisted - to take his last name, McCall.

For now, the war with Monroe and the hunters was over. For now, they were at peace.


End file.
